Rainy Nordics'
by Syphira
Summary: 'Denmark protected him until the end. Always.'  Gift for my Friend, Lenley  3


**Rainy Nordics**

**Series –** Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating **- K

**Pairing –** DenmarkxNorway

**Summary **- 'Denmark protected him until the end. Always.'

* * *

><p>Rain. Rain that was soothing.. Rain that calmed the spirits of the people...<p>

Rain that fell atop the Scandinavian Peninsula—or really, the Nordics.

Copenhagen, Denmark. The Danish were busy walking in the streets, and then there were some travelers from other countries, too. Denmark stood at a bus stop, the tall nation holding an umbrella over his head to keep himself from getting wet. It bothered him; The fact that such a nice, clear day brought thunder and rain. He shook his head in disgust.

"Man, why can't it rain in places that _need _it?" He groaned, whining like a kid as he crossed the street. "It's depressing here... I guess I'll just go home early today."

The shoes that he wore with his black jacket pushed it side toside at every moment. There were many splashes here and there, but Daan didn't care. He would just walk home and probably pass out on his bed. Yeah, that'll do.

…Until he noticed the door to his have open.

His eyes widened, and with grit teeth he dashed inside, not even caring that his boots made the floor become tracked in mud. His heart was pounding, his breathing was ragged...

"...What's wrong, Denmark?"

He whipped around, finding Norway coming in from another room. It must have been Norge! How was he that dumb to not remember that Norway and the other Nordics could come back into his home? Whoops.

"Norgie~!" He grinned, talking like a child who just found their own mother. "I was scared for a bit! I thought someone broke into my house...

"Denmark, even if they did, you should be able to fend them off yourself." Norway sighed, his facial expression clearly showing some irritation. The poor nation never got Denmark's undivided attention when he wanted it. All he heard to himself was a bunch of whining and gloating about how Denmark was the king. He heaved a large sigh, letting him go on and on...

Then again, the Nordic couldn't really say he _dis_liked having Denmark around or seeing him or anything.. while he never smiled, he always felt warm and joyous on the inside. He would always think of times where he had to patch up the Danish man, or whenever he himself was in war. Denmark protected him until the end. Always. He felt his cheeks growing a little warm, moving the palm of his hand towards it and holding his face to attempt at making the blush disappear.

"Hey, Norge?" Denmark broke him out of his thinking spell. "Is something wrong?"

"_?_" Norway looked towards the taller stature, noticing his eyes were filled with worry. He blinked once more, before heaving a small sigh. "Denmark, can you set the fire in the fireplace?"

"Oh, are ya cold?" He grinned, laughing as he pulled a matchbox from his pocket, lit up a match, and tossed it into the wood that Norway had probably set there before he came in. taking one of the tools, he moved the wood around and initiated the fire to create more flames inside of the place.

Norway sat by the fire, his eyes staring into the flames that danced around in it's place. He held up one of his hands, gesturing over to the other Nordic country to sit by him. When he did, he put his hands in his lap and sighed.

"...There's something I need to tell you." When it came to Norway, he _never_ broke the same facial expression. He never laughed. He never cried... He just stared with such soulless eyes. It made it hard for everyone else to read his mind.

"Hm? What is it?" Denmark chuckled, "Is my home alright? Do you need something? Need a place to stay?"

The next thing Danmark knew, he felt something soft and warm on his lips.. He almost _flipped _a shit when he felt Norway do this, but he stayed still. The blush that never appeared on his face had finally decided to arrive after Norway did this.

Why did it feel so... _nice_?

Norway then broke away, laying his head onto the Danish man's chest. He did not look up into Daan's eyes.. He just kept his head down.

"_...I love you, Denmark._"

Denmark paused, chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Norway, kissing him in the middle of his forehead.

"_...I love you too, Norway.._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kill me later. I'm barely getting into DenNor.<em>**


End file.
